Mask of the Robin
by Sleepery
Summary: What if you were a super hero and had a crush on your best super friend? Simple right? Not if you have to pretend to be a BOY! Robin's just another girl...sort of she fights crime, and is in love with her best friend Kid Flash. she wants to tell him how she feels only problem He thinks she's a HE!
1. Chapter 1

Mask of the Robin

I was getting ready to take my daily shower I had my shampoo, conditioner, and my comb. I just had to get all the dirt, grime, and blood off of me. Our mission this week was to stop a robbery, easy right? Not! Kid idiot just had to get distracted by 'the call of food' as he called it, totally bogus. Now all I have to do is lather, rinse, and repeat, I smiled it felt so good to be out of my wig and costume. I was just so free, and "ROBIN!" my thoughts were interrupted yet again by my idiotic best friend and secret crush the one and only Kid Flash, "are you done yet?" he practically bellowed. I rolled my eyes, "No!" I shouted back washing my soft, black hair until finally rinsing my hair letting it cascade down my back, "I'm almost done wait minute!" I smiled despite myself while drying my hair, he could be such an idiot but that's why I loved him. I came out in the disguise that I made to make myself look like a boy, bad things happen to girls in Gotham so this was the safest thing to do. "Ok KF it's your turn now" I said in my regular 'little Bat' voice as Wally called it. "Gosh dude you take forever", he laughed, "what are you a girl?" I silently rolled my eyes, you have no idea I thought. I just laughed back and walked back to my room, we were about to go to bed so I slipped on my nightgown and started to comb out my hair, making sure it was nice and straight. I love everything girly; being the type of girl that's a Mathlete it surprises most people but, I take gymnastics a lot too and there are tons of girls there so I think everyone just has a stick up there butt about it. Yawning I stretched my arms got ready to climb into bed and then, "Whoa!" I turned and my eyes widened in surprise "dude you're a girl?" Wally practically screamed to the world. "What's wrong my friend?" asked kaldur as he and the rest of the team appeared at my door "um Kaldur" uttered Artemis tapping him on the shoulder. "Yes?" he asked turning towards her and then turning to look where she was pointing, which was directly at me.

"Uh, hi guys do you think we can talk about this in the morning?" I asked starting to close the door, "I'm really tired, bye" I said through the crack between the wall and the door. Well I'm busted but I suppose it can wait till morning, I mean a girl needs her sleep, I thought as I closed my eyes and fell into my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, sense they know I'm a girl now… I smiled to myself. "For goodness sake!" I was in a frenzy I wanted to freak them out a bit by dressing in my most girlish clothes, unfortunately it seemed luck wasn't on my side, "were in the heck is my Make-up?" I growled this was going to take forever! After an hour of searching I had finally found the perfect outfit, a white dress with a blue jacket and black, leather boots with blue tie up lace and blue and white, sideways, striped stocking. I smiled evilly knowing they wouldn't expect this from there little Robin, so with a touch of blush and some peach lipstick, can't forget my glasses; I pranced out of the room. "Good Morning", I sang, "How did you all sleep?" I laughed inwardly knowing they were probably ready with hundreds of questions. Everyone was staring at me, I knew they would but, something was wrong I looked around the room noticed there was no Wally and then met eyes with a very angry presence, uh oh, "oh, uh hi Batman" I said smiling guiltily. Boy was I in for it I thought. I looked at the walls of Bruce's office and groaned inwardly in my chair, I can't believe I could be so stupid I should have remembered that "Daddy bats" was coming for checkup today. "Richard Anne Grayson!" yikes he was using my full name this was worse than I thought, "What in the world were you thinking?" I looked him in the eye and said "they found out last night Daddy", I knew calling him daddy would get better results, I could be so evil sometimes, "it was an accident I forgot to lock my door and then Wally came in, it's no big deal Daddy their my team and I trust them!", I huffed with a scowl on my face. I kept my eyes locked with his showing I wasn't going to back down, finally he sighed "Alright, but if anything happens—" "it'll be fine daddy!" I said cutting him off with a wave, "I'll be careful". He thought a moment then said "Alright, you can go" I got up and hugged him "Thank you Daddy, I love you Daddy" I sang as I pranced out.


End file.
